Past, Present, and Future
by Diamante8
Summary: Chell's escaped, Wheatley's in space, GLaDOS is free to test, so... what next? A whole lot, that's what. When they all get separated... can you even call this a Portal story? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Portal or any of it's characters.
1. The Separation

**Hi guys! This is Diamante8, and this is my first story. There might be some mistakes, errors, and just plain weird stuff. So... feel free to yell at me in the comments when you feel like it. Or give me positive feedback. I NEED TO KNOW how to make this better. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

I walk into the field and look around. I start thinking, 'I'm outside! Finally, after being in that stupid set of test chambers for the longest time, I'm out! No more tests from GLaDOS...no more death or threatening to be killed either... this is great.' I get interrupted by a sound from behind me. The elevator that got me to the surface closes and starts heading back down. I continue, 'Poor Wheatley, stuck in space. I mean, he did some bad things... but he was just driven mad by power. Like GLaDOS. But hey, doesn't that happen to everyone? Well, I still have the Companion Cube, and the portal gun, so hey. Might as well make use of it. Anyways, I'd better get moving. There are two things I need to find out before I finish up here. Let's prioritize.  
I need to find out everything about who I am and who my parents are.  
I need to find out about GLaDOS and Caroline's relationship.'  
The elevator comes back up. I'm surprised and think, 'Why is the elevator coming back?' It opens. Inside the elevator there's a box with a note attached. I pick it up. It reads, "Now we're even." I open the box. Inside, there's a plate with a fork. On the plate... a piece of cake.

* * *

I'm in space. Alone. Well, technically I'm not alone. The one companion is the corrupted core that wanted to explore space. But still... alone. All it says is that it's in space and there's so much to explore. The corrupted core starts talking again. "Space! Space! SPAAAAACE!" "Yeah buddy, we're in space," I reply. Not that it matters to me. I was a jerk. And I deserve this. Because I was a fool.

* * *

My best test subject is gone. Not that it matters to me, but... she was a valuable test subject. Thoughts of Caroline gone, my life devoted to testing! Now that I have more test subjects from Atlas and Peabody's adventure together I can get rid of those scrap heaps. "Test subjects, please head to the briefing room for information about why you're here, where you are, and why life is complicated. Thank you," I say into the mic. Why did I say thank you? I never say thank you. Caroline and that annoying test subject have... changed me. And I hate them for it.

* * *

**Not really a cliffhanger, but still... I thought you guys would like it. Now, remember PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK. Any kind is fine. Just please. And I hoped you guys liked my first chapter. Thanks!**


	2. Flashbacks

**Hi guys! Here's Chapter 2! I'll talk more later.**

* * *

Cave Johnson was a proud man. Never to be stopped by anything. Not failed results, not internal difficulties, not lack of test subjects, and DEFINITELY NOT Black Mesa. Oh, how he hated Black Mesa. Saying they're more "intuitive". He thought Black Mesa was where all the demons where from. Where he worked, at Aperture, was where angels were created. Oh, who am I kidding? Angels? Where'd I get that idea? "Sir, we've finished work on the portal gun! We think you'll like the results," my assistant, Caroline says over the intercom. "I'll be right there, Caroline," I return over the intercom, "and while we wait, get me a coffee. I've been up all night." "Yes, sir." I start walking over to the labs. Why do I test so much? I guess it's because I like to compete. I've made it to the lab. "Sir, here's your coffee. Please try not to spill." "Caroline, I'm a fully grown man. I won't spill." She just was doing her job. I shouldn't have said that. "Sorry, sir," Caroline replied, "I won't remind you again." She wrote this down on a notepad so she wouldn't forget. "Anyways, sir. We would like to show you the portal gun. Dave!" "Sorry, sir," Dave came in, "for the delay. Here it is! The portal gun." I look at it. There are two different models. "The one on the left is a single portal gun," Dave continues, "the right one is the dual portal gun." "What's the difference?" "The single portal one is for new testers and creates one portal. The other is for advanced testers and creates two portals," Dave finishes. Interesting... "Are there any problems?" I ask. "Yes, one. The portal gun only works on white surfaces." "That's a problem?!" I yell. "Oh, please. We could have SO MANY test ideas with that. Hallelujah! Wait... has anyone tested with this yet?" "No, sir," Caroline said, "We were waiting for your approval. We need you to stamp this document for permission." She brings out a document two pages long with a place to stamp. "By the way sir, this is the summarized version. I choke. "S..Su..Summarized version?" "Yes, sir. Also, we got a message from Black Mesa," Caroline states, "What do you wish to do about this, sir?" "Read it." "What? But sir..." "Please get me the document, Caroline. I wish to read it to see what they're doing and why. It'll give me the inspiration to CRUSH Black Mesa." Caroline smiled. This is what she liked about her boss. Crushing the opponents was his number one priority. Caroline leaves the room. I'm going to crush Black Mesa when I see that letter. Caroline better show me quick. Dave interrupted my thoughts saying, "Sir, if you don't need me now, then I'll go home." "Yeah, you're done Dave. See you tomorrow," I reply. "Bye, sir. Also, if you find the portal gun a... worthy experiment, we can make more with proper resources." "Thanks, Dave. Bye." "Bye, Cave." Caroline comes in with a document in her hands and she's frowning. Why is she frowning? Nothing makes any sense. While she's silently giving me the document, I start smiling. Caroline notices. She gives it to me and turns away.

* * *

**So why is Caroline turning her back? You'll have to find out. Or guess in the comments below! I don't care. Just please, review PLEASE! I'm desperate. Also, THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT. Thank you, and PEACE! -Diamante8  
**


	3. The Escape

**Hi guys! Here with chapter 3! Today we delve into multiplayer. Yeah, never thought this day would come, right? But it has. So read on!**

* * *

"Guess what, Blue. Orange. I don't need you anymore. You might have done something right for rescuing the humans and removing the bird, but... since you did that, I don't need you anymore. Please head to the incinerator. If you don't... hmm... I need a good punishment. Since, you're robots you can't die. Only burn or die in goo. Then again, I don't have to reassemble you anymore. Either way, after you calculate that problem, please go to Test Chamber 57 for humans." GLaDOS says over the intercom. ATLAS looks at Peabody with a confused expression, while Peabody looks at ATLAS with a frightened expression. They shrug, and then go back to calculating. After they finish, they go to Test Chamber 57. It's a room filled with goo with no obvious solution. They look around. Peabody pings a location on the roof to ATLAS. It's a white surface, with a floor under it. There's also a white surface behind them. GLaDOS comes on the intercom saying, "Good bye, Blue. Orange." The doors in the room snap and close. They quickly use Peabody's portals to get up and escape. "You realize you can't escape, right? Because of you, I can see EVERYTHING. So don't even try. When you're gone, I'll make a memorial for you. Not." Peabody signaled ATLAS to keep moving.

* * *

I watch the map in puzzlement. Why would they try to escape? They're robots. Not like they would make it far anyways. I turn on the mic and say, "You know there's no escape. Robots are smarter than this. So why are you running?" I look at the cameras of the areas they're in. ATLAS and Peabody look like they have, what is that... hurt in their eyes? That's not the first time I've seen that expression. And last time it was on that test subject. The first time she tried to kill me. I realize that I had lost track of the robots. I look at the map. They aren't there. "Where are you, little robots. If you don't come back, you'll never see a deer," I say with growing worry. Is this the same route that test subject took when she tried to remove me the first time? Oh, I hope that's not so. I start reviewing old attempts to escape. Oh. My. God. It's the exact same route she took. And it's my fault they know it. "Tracking, tracking," a voice says from the intercom. They appear on the map again. And they're on the elevator to the surface.

* * *

**GLaDOS turning on ATLAS and Peabody? What madness is this? It's my madness, and this won't be the last time we hear from them. Tune in next time when we work with our OTHER friend who's made it to the surface. Hint, hint. It's flashback time! :) (P.S. Thank you to OnlyNeeded151 for agreeing to be my Beta Reader. If you guys saw what I originally came up with...) **


	4. Painful Memories

**Happy Memorial Day! We have more flashbacks in this chapter! Also I would like to thank my 3 reviewers. Please help me thank:**

**OnlyNeeded151  
Janiceomg  
and some random Guest person!  
**

**Well, relax and enjoy!**

* * *

I start walking. Well, might as well get and early start. I've eaten my cake, I have my friends, yep. Everything's here. I'm walking towards a village in the distance. That's the only logical place civilization could be. I mean, who would live in the forest? Seems highly unlikely. I stop thinking about the village for a second. Is GLaDOS Caroline? Is she a person inside? How could she delete who she is? I decide to stop when I'm about half way there. Sadly, not there yet. I sigh. What's the point of all this? It'll never end. I can't expect to find anyone there. I mean, for all I know, civilization is dead. I may be the last human. If that's the case, I live a very sad life. Just no one to talk to about it. You know that's one thing I hate about being mute. No one can hear you. So... frustrating. Then again, you never have to worry about being stolen for information. I just... wish I could still talk. What would happen if...oh no. Shouldn't have thought of it. No... _Momma's taking me to bring your daughter to work day. "Sweetie, we are building a potato battery, okay?" "Okay, mommy," I reply. The instructor comes in. "Hello, I'm Dave, your instructor. Please make sure you have ALL the necessary materials." "Momma, do we?" I ask. "Yep!" She raised a green piece of paper. What was the paper for? I look around. Why are all the other mommies raising them too? "Okay," the instructor contested, "we have everything. Now, begin!" We start quickly. We're placing the final pieces when my mom gets called in by the instructor. "Momma, where you going? Momma?" I cry. "It's alright, sweet. Keep building, k?" She leaves. I don't do any building. I worry about Momma. The instructor comes back in. "Okay, it's over. Please go back to your units. Thank you." Units? What? Momma? "Where's Momma?" I whisper. "OH!" Momma yells from another room. "Momma? I'm scared." I walk into the room I heard her in. The only one in there is a robot. "Who are you?" I challenge, "And where's momma?" The robot's eyes blink open, and it talks, "what momma? I am GLaDOS, and you are now my test subject." The robot gets up, shoves me onto a iron bed, and electrocutes me. "UH!" I yell, "Stop this! Please!" "Uh..." What did you do? I try to talk, and nothing comes out of my mouth. The robot named GLaDOS picks me up, and moves me to a cell._ I shake off the memory. So painful. Never want to go through that again. By this point, I'm half way there. I sit down, go to sleep, and try to forget. But I know I won't.

* * *

**Did you guys like? Hope so. So, GLaDOS is Caroline, if you couldn't guess. Chell was kidnapped by GLaDOS! Explains a lot, huh. No? I'm fully aware that there are some plot holes, but you know. Can't be helped. Anyways, next time we go all over the place. Sorry for the short chapter! (All of them are short, I know.) See you soon!  
**


	5. Dreams, Love, and Hope

**Hi guys! Sorry it took me a little while to upload, but I started my Pokémon story! I'm probably (don't quote me later), am going to alternate uploading each one. I would like to make some mentions in this chapter. I would like to thank these people for these reasons: **

**OnlyNeeded151 for reading chapters ahead of time, following, making me a favorite author, and reviewing. I love Co - Op too! :)  
**

**imnotraven16 for following me, my story, making my story one of their favorites, even making me a favorite author. Also, thanks for the review and motivation! **

**Janiceomg for following me and reviewing. I'm glad that the errors didn't hurt you guys liking the story.  
**

**mr abomination for following me.**

**Peebo2206 for following my story.**

**Last but not least, thank you to BluePeach for reviewing! Your praise is very appreciated!**

**Sorry about that, but I wanted to show the world that you are appreciated. Now, enjoy my next chapter and relax. If you can.**

**Wait! I forgot about my two guest reviewers! How could I? Sorry, guys. Thanks to Anonymous and The Doctor for the reviews. Running to the surface is pretty clever, eh? Thanks for the praise! **

**NOW on with the story.**

* * *

Why is my life so difficult? I plan to kill those robots, and they escape! How... could they? I'm trembling with rage. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I boom into the microphone. But it's too late. They've escape. "Searching for targets Blue and Orange," the database says. "Stop," I tell it. "They are of... no use to us now. Plus, there is no way back down here unless we let them. They will die of... natural causes." "As you say, GLaDOS." I look down. Removing the three of them from my life just feels... wrong. Is Caroline still there? Are these her feelings, or are these mine? I can't trust that they're my feelings anymore. "Madam." A robot comes in that's not one of Aperture's. "Is this GLaDOS? This is from Black Mesa. We have an... offer for you." It hands me a letter. Black Mesa? But they disappeared? How...? I open the letter. I start reading, Regarding Cave Johnson's capture... I can't continue looking. The man I loved, and who I still love. Oh, how bittersweet fate can be.

* * *

I blink my eyes open. The one thing I liked about Aperture, when I was tired, I could sleep. Now I should only sleep at night. If even then. My body aches. I ache. I wish I could keep on sleeping. Just like that time they put me in long - term sleep. If I ever see Doug again... I owe him. And I should kill him. But, he's the reason I'm here. I guess... if GLaDOS never betrayed me, I'd probably still be down there testing. Because I trusted her... for a while. Until she tried to kill me the first time. I thought... that she still had, you know, feelings before that. But then, that day. After I finished all 19 test courses, she decided I wasn't worth it. How was I not worth it? I have no idea. I just wish that we were still on good terms. But we're not, so stop regretting yourself, Chell. I get up. That village isn't getting any closer. So I'd better start moving. I make sure I have everything, and then I start walking. The village is in sight, not far away at all. I'm still wondering about who wand what could possibly be there. It's about five miles away. For a village, it's got some pretty tall buildings. Then I see smoke from a chimney. There's someone there!

* * *

Beep, beep. The elevator rises. The door opens. ATLAS and Peabody come out. Peabody makes some noises and points to a faraway village. ATLAS shrugs and starts running towards it. Before it makes any distance, Peabody holds ATLAS back, makes some more noises, and points to something in front of a field. They walk up to it. It's a plate, a fork, and a few cake crumbs leading toward the village. ATLAS and Peabody high five.

* * *

**OK, now that that's over, I should let you know that updates may take a little longer now. I know, you guys are thinking, "What? It's summer! POST EVERY SINGLE DAY OR ELSE!" And while I would like to follow your guys' wishes (and I will try), it may take a little longer. Also, I am sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapters. They always take so long for me to create them that I think they are longer. But I will start trying for longer chapters. (No promises, and again NO QUOTING ME.) Anyways, thanks again guys, and I hope to post again soon! See ya! -Diamante8**


	6. More Flashbacks

**Well, here's next chapter. Just a small blast to the past with this one. Hope you enjoy! Also, new thank you's:  
Thanks to OnlyNeeded151 for the review!  
Thanks to Neurele for the favorite and follow!**  
**Also, thanks to Omega VI for the favorite and follow! Now enjoy the show!**

* * *

Cave's reading the letter, and I can't help feel sad. Black Mesa's leaped ahead of us in technology... again. I don't know how they do it, but they do. Cave looks up at the letter and up at me. His face is frightened, and is mouth is gaping open. Anyone who hasn't read the letter wouldn't know why he is so worried. But I know. And I don't want to remember.  
"Mr. Johnson? Mr. Johnson, where are you?" Dave asks. "I'm here, Dave. What do you need?" I ask. "Oh! Mrs. Caroline! I can't find Mr. Johnson, so can you take this to him?" He hands the letter to me. "Feel free to read it... but it's kind of... never mind. You'll find out." He leaves. What could possibly be so bad? I look at the back of the envelope and find a seal. A seal with Black Mesa's logo. I frown as I continue to open it. It rips open.  
Dear Aperture Laboratories,  
I am the new head of Black Mesa. You may ask what my name is, and it is [Classified]. I'm sorry, my workers will not allow me to put my name down. I guess it's programmed into them. That's my fault, I guess. Anyways, that brings me into my next topic. Black Mesa's now run entirely by robots. Pretty clever, eh? And if you've been paying attention, you will know this also means that I am a robot, too. There is but one human working here, and I plan to get her out. After all, she's a crazy woman. There's no need for her. Never mind. So, my next topic. My next one is addressed to you and Caroline, in particular. We are coming to pick up your workers and such. The Valve corporation that we both are formed from have decided that we both do not need continue. Only one is needed. Your group for the Portal gun, along with a few of our members, will make sure we have enough people. We will come to pick them up in a month. You should alert your workers, and also say your final words as the owner of a company. If you have a problem with this, contact our heads, the Valve corporation. From now on, Aperture is dead! Long live Black Mesa! Farewell, Cave.  
Sincerely, Black Mesa.  
He comes over to me and puts his head on my shoulder and returns me to reality. He starts rasping, "Why? Why us? We did not hurt you, world! What did we do?" I look at him and say, "Nothing, sir. We didn't do anything wrong. Black Mesa did something right and were owed a favor. They're just trying to get us back to their level." "But they have robots! We don't have that. Wait... that's it! We can have robots run our facility! Genius!" I stare in shock. If we have to have robots in charge, it should be someone turned into a robot. It will have to be me. "Alright, sir, what would you like me to d..." His hand is on my shoulder. "Caroline, please support the gels and the Portal gun. I'd like you to sit this one out." "Why is that?" I ask him. "Because you're not going to volunteer, are you?" He says, coldly. "But sir!" "Caroline, I don't want to be a robot. But, I can't stand the thought of you being one, either. So don't."

* * *

**So we finally got Caroline's point of view... in a flashback! So... what do you think? Caroline was going to sacrifice for the company and Cave Johnson stopped her! So sweet. Anyways, review if you guys want me to keep updating! Of course, no pressure.**


	7. Second Chances

**Hi guys! I wanted to make a longer chapter, so I tried! Whether you guys like it, no idea, but I'm trying. (Please don't kill me.) Now read. Now. Why are you still here? READ! (P.S. Thanks to OnlyNeeded151 for reviewing!)**

I'm running, striding, even, towards the village. Where there is smoke, there is a fire. And where there is a fire, there is the person who started the fire. I'm starving to death, and this person in this village may be my only chance of survival. I've had cake, some bread, and one piece of fruit in the last four days. I can't stand going hungry. It's driving me to insanity. (Of course, I am insane, considering I think that someone is controlling my fate right now, and the only reason I'm not dead is because she likes to write about me. But hey, happens to all video game characters. Wait, what?) I'm so nervous. I'm wondering what the person there would think of me. After all, I'm a 33 year old woman who's mute, broken, in bad shape, and even more so, insane. I have stories to tell, and can't tell any of them. Even if I could, everybody would think that I'm delusional. I've been treated nicely... before I became mute. But no need to remember that anymore than required. I've got probably... 10, no 15 minutes until I get there... walking. I'd better stop running now. The sky's turning darker, and the moon's coming up. I hear hisses that I can't identify. I see long creatures with rattles on their ends stalking me. I freak out, shoot a portal to a faraway mountain, and then another one under the creature. I stop for a second, trying to figure out what the creature is, when I remember something my dad told me.  
"Dad! Tell me the story about the rattler again, and how you destroyed it!" I pipe up at the dinner table. "Well, I work at Aperture as you know. One day, a rattle snake got into our facilities, and as the director, you just HATE anything that gets in YOUR way! It's just saying to you: You're too weak! You're too slow! I hate those kinds of people. Even though I am one. They just kick it in your face. I kinda wish I wasn't that bad," Dad confesses. "Don't say that, Dad! You are AMAZING!" I reply. "Thanks, sugar. But anyways, the snake got on our bouncy gel, and bounced up to a really high area. No one could reach him, and so we had to get the Portal gun out. I climbed up with a crowbar, found the snake, snuck up on him and... bam! I hit him with the crowbar. It was disgusting, but it had to be done. For science!" declares Dad. "And our science was saved from the big, scary rattle snake. But our workers think that he's still after us. Still trying to steal our superior technology. Coming, and one day, going to STRIKE!" my mom tickles me as she raises her voice.  
A rattle snake, huh. I realized I've stopped too long and start running again. I can't see the village, because everything is dark, but I can still see the smoke. And I hope that I will get to it soon. Because when I get there, I can finish life as a person. Not a mess.

I'm still in space. Four days of floating around the Moon and Earth. I don't know if I can take it any longer. I'm a corrupted fool who wants to be dead. Because I'm having troubles surviving myself, but with that space loving core, I feel horrible. I don't want to be around, alive, or even on Earth. I just want to go. Escape from all my troubles. But I know I can't. Because if I could, I'd be there already. I know that I've been horrible. I stripped GLaDOS of identity, am sitting here complaining to myself, and I backstabbed Chell. Then I realized that there was one way for me not to be alive. I decided that I had two choices. I could stay here, or turn off my circuits. Those were my options. But before I got to decide, I got pulled to Earth by a giant magnet with speakers. The voice that came out of the speakers? GLaDOS'. And she said to me, "Wheatley, would you like a second chance? Because if you do, this isn't it. This is war."

**Well guys, I tried. Don't kill me. IT IS a little longer, you have to admit. But I just don't want this story to like have, 4 chapters. I want it to be a long, good, enjoyable story. And that's what I'm working up to. Sadly, not there yet. Either way, GLaDOS needs Wheatley? What? Are you out of your mind? Yes. Yes, I am.**


End file.
